ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Shining
- Friction = Ultraman Friction is the transcended form of Ultraman Ember. Ultraman Ember reach this form when he recieve the postive emotion humanity and all the resident of M78 Ultras place on him. His power vastly overpower Ultraman Ember. But way below the power of Ultraman Burning. Appearance Ultraman Friction is totally white in color with silver detail all over his body. In his back are a pair of three sharp wing. Power and Abilites No Frame Strength: 6 x 10 ^ 40 ton Speed: 1000000c Power and Move: Opium Ray : A beam that cause the explosion equal to a Galaxy Explosion. Execute by doing the first motion of the Zepellion Ray, then the final motion of Photon Stream. Opium Storm: Spin and create a laser storm that can strike every single life form in the Galaxy. Trivia The writer doesn't know Opium was a drug. - Burning = Ultraman Burning is the Utraman Form of Hikaru Serizawa II. Who is the reincarnation of Hikaru Serizawa I. Actually they are the same being, but Hikaru has lie to his people so they will not discover that he really an immortal being. This form is his true form, with the power grant to him by God. Burning is a Cyber Ultra. He is call by the humanity of old time God Emperor Of Mankind. Before he is kill by the combine form of Ultraman King, Ultraman Legend , Ultraman Noa, Alien Reiyonix , Alien Empera, Dark Zagi and Proto-Dark Lugiel. Who agreed that he is too evil and malicious to be left alive. After that, he lost his memory and become a normal human. His power are fragmented into many piece. Ultraman Burning is the leader of Ultraman Aryan Party. An outcast race compose of Ultraman from multiple Multiverse who love Human and hate all other lifeform other than themselves and Earth-Born life form. Power and Abilities Height: 60m Weight: 60000 ton. Lifiting Strength: 2 Trillion Ton at Minimum, can lift multiple Multiverse at the max setting. Power and Abilities: Energium Blaster: Summon a blaster that shoot Energium at his Enemy. The beam are dragon shape Energium Axe: Summon an axe from Aether. Energium Shoot: He can channel Energium energy into his hand and shoot it at his enemy. Energium Barrier: Spin his axe to create a barrier. Energium Bazooka: Shoot a big concentration of Energium Energy inside his gun at the enemy. Can wipe out a gigantic planet with one shot on minimum setting. Energium Burst: A machine gun setting for his Energium Blaster. Energium Eye: Shooting a beam made with Energium using his eye Energium Duel Blaster: Summon a second Energium Blaster. Bacon transform: He can turn stars and universe into Bacon Energium Cannon: Summon two cannon attached to his shoulder. That shoot out dragon shape energy beam Form: form are equal in power Kaiser Form: This form grant him the power to create lifeless cosmic object and increase his strenght. Sol Form: This form let him manipluating life and death. Grant him the power to ressurect and drag other down to hell. Gaia Form: This form will turn his emotion into power, and grant him immense fighting skill Senpuji Form: This form will make whatever he say into Justice. As it also draw power from Justice, meaning it drawing power from what he say. Bumble Form: This form will grant him the power of karma. He can use his enemy karma against them. No matter their karma. If they are good they still definitely dead. If they're evil they're still death. Legendra Form: This form will grant him the power of every Arfifact and Weapon in existence. Dag Form: This form grant him the ability to study the enemy move and copying it. GGG Form: This form allow him to use the combination of any two form ablilies. But each abilities only run at half power. Astal Form: If he in this form, everything he do is good. No matter how vile is it. This is the form only power, as it relied more on raw fighting strenght than power. Trivia When he first use the form, he not even reach the minimum setting of his power. His power increase slowly after each fight. - Shining = With my presence, even the darkest story will become lightheart. Ultraman Shiny is the transcended form of Burning after he merge with every version of himself from all Multiverse is the owner of The Light Of Shiny. Appearances The same as Ultraman Burning, but color scheme are shiny white and gold. Power And Abilities Height: Irrelevant (exist beyond the concept of height) Weight: Irrelevant (exist beyond the concept of weight) Strength: Irrelevant (The concept of physical strength is meaningless to him) Speed: Omnipresent Power: Omniversal Destruction: Using a little bit of his energy. Ultraman Shining can destroy the Omniverse. But such a feat by the point he appear is not that impressive. Since there are other Ultras who can match him in strength. Zettai Zetsubou Field: A field that make everyone worst fear become a reality. The Light Of Shiny: A light that convert vulnerable and psychopathic people into his cause. Especially after they come under ZZ Field effect. Since when they're under total despair, they're far more vulnerable to his "salvation" Form: Normal Form Double The Shine: He gain this form after a chance encouter with Lord Shiny from the New Shiny Verse. In this form, Lord Shiny merge with him to grant him the power of the "Great Shiny Armor". Triple The Shine: Double Shine merge with the Shiny from Mahou Shoujo Brave War. Give him a nice suit True Shine: Triple Shine merge with the Shiny from the OG Shiny Verse. Give him a nice purple wig and a coat. Like And Dislike Hobby: Torturing seijin because they keep trying to invade Earth Petting cute monster, he find every monster no matter how ugly ... cute. Even Beryudora get a pet nickname. Playing Super Robot Warhammer with his brother Ultraman Grimdark Spreading ultra left-wing ideology on the Ultranet and promote multi-racial relationship between Ultras and Human. Looking at the mirror and admiring how shiny he is today Buiilding gold statue of himself. Merchandising, selling all sort of good relate to him and other cyber ultras. Feeding seijin to monster because it is funny. Teaching monster how to sing and posting video of them singing to the Ultranet Going in to any other world relate to anime that end badly and give them a good ending. Atleast when human is concern. Saving anime girl that somehow end up in dark reality and restore them to their former mental status. He is on his way to find out WHO COULD BE SO DEMENTED TO DO SUCH AN EVIL THING. Debating with Lord Shiny that his canon is not dark as all. When Lord Shiny say the same his canon Dislike: Empire Of Japan (Or Nazi Japan) Nazism Fascism Racism (Ironically) Millitarism Imperialism Anime Hater Dark and depress people that for some reason keep being depress and kill the happy mood. Type Of Girl He Prefer Anime Girl, especially the kind that are energetic, playful never loses hope and never give up no matter how touch the situation is. - Lord Shiny = Lord Shiny is the ultimate evolution of Ultraman Burning. With power second only to True Creator God Shining Convoy. His power is almost Omnipotent, he can defied any physics, concept, exist outside the Space Time Continuum and normal cause / effect cycle. He cannot be defeat by anything sort of other Ultras at his level, or True Creator Shining Convoy. Prevent Lord Shiny from being create is the ultimate goal of every single living being aside from his follower. Apperances Lord Shiny is Ultraman Burning, who exchange his usual red and blue color for a gold and white color scheme. Because those color really shine in the dark. Personality Shiny is narcisistic to the point of ignorance and idiocy and refuses to acknowledge that any action he commits or makes others commit in his name could be wrong. He considers himself a god, and mortal beings as his play things, and vies his preferred forms, human and Ultras, as the only forms acceptable for life forms to bear. And all other lifeform that not bearing that magnificent from will be enslaved, or purge. He however, have a nice fondness for monster that he think is cute. Deep underneath his action are a strong desire to live in peace alongside the lifeform he want to protect and the brother in arm that he has gain throughout his life. Power and Abilities Height: Whatever he want Weight: Whatever he want Speed: Immeasurable Grip Strenght: Immeasurable. Can only be match by Ultras of his power. Abilities: Beyond The Void: Lord Shiny is beyond existence and un-existence. The form he possess is what he want to other to perceive him, and how he perceive himself as. As such, Lord Shiny cannot be erase from existence, eventhrough his avatar can still be erased. To him reality and un-reality does not matter, since his existence is beyond both. And only his creator Shining Convoy can exceed him. Attack: The Light Of Shiny: An all encompassing beam of light that can strike any target at any dimension, universe. It cannot be block by any being that are weaker than him. This beam of light power is infinite time stronger than the light of Ultraman Burning. The Ultimate Rain Of Death: He can cover everything in the Omniverse he lives in with rain made by countless death ray. Each have power to destroy countless Multiverse. It is near impossible for even a gods to avoid this rain. He theoratically can do hundred of attack, but he only using two up til this point Trivia He is not Ultraman Shiny, who has leave this Wiki after being hit by Anti-Shiny Beam. Courtesy of his creator ... me. Shining Convoy currently doing RP with his brother on Fandom Of Precure Wiki. }} Category:Lord Ba Dao Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Shining Kaiju Verse Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse